Warmth
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. Seasonal fluff with Danny and Speed. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: I know it's only September but this bunny wouldn't go away until I'd written it.

Warmth

"Come on," Tim whispered under his breath as he tried to straighten the bow out.

He had been trying to wrap Danny's Christmas present for the past half hour and had already unwrapped it three times. The first time, some of the tape had gotten stuck on the wrapping and Tim had been forced to scrap it. The second time, Tim had misjudged the size of the present and the paper had been too small. This time, the stupid bow didn't want to co-operate with the ex-CSI.

Tim looked up in surprise when the apartment door opened and Danny walked in, carrying several shopping bags.

"Hey," Danny breathed, his cheeks flushed from the cold outside. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, looking around at the ruined pieces of wrapping paper.

"Nothing," Tim lied, shoving Danny's present under the couch and getting to his feet. "I thought you were going to be gone all afternoon," Tim said conversationally, setting the bags down on the counter top.

"So did I," Danny muttered as he pulled his jacket, scarf and gloves off. "There are so many people out there. I hate New York at Christmas time," he grumbled, shaking the snow from his hair.

"Well, you were the one that turned down Alexx's invitation to spend Christmas with her," Tim pointed out.

"Was it my fault that Flack had already asked us to his Christmas party tomorrow?" Danny scowled, pulling out the large bottle of brandy he had bought.

"Since when do you drink brandy?" Tim asked in amusement, continuing to unpack the shopping Danny had bought.

"Hey, if it keeps me warm I'll try anything," Danny shrugged, chuckling when Tim grabbed him by the hips and dragged his body closer.

"I can keep you warm," Tim whispered in Danny's ear.

"I'm sure you can," Danny smirked, running his hands up Tim's back underneath his shirt.

"Jesus," Tim cried, pulling away from Danny. "Why the hell are your hands so cold? You had gloves on!" Tim was pretty sure he was shrieking but Danny's hands were just so god damn cold.

"That's how cold it is outside," Danny chuckled, heading into the bedroom.

Tim watched as Danny returned with the black hooded top he had bought a few days earlier.

"Hold these," Danny instructed, taking his glasses off and handing them to Tim while Danny pulled on the top. "Thanks," Danny whispered, taking his glasses from Tim and putting them back on. "What were you doing?" Danny asked, walking over to near the fireplace and sitting on the floor, leaning back against one of the chairs.

"Nothing," Tim lied again, picking Danny's badly wrapped present and heading into the bedroom. He hid it in his drawer, underneath a t-shirt, before heading back into the sitting room. "Are you still cold?" Tim asked, sitting next to Danny.

"A little," Danny whispered, leaning his head against Tim's shoulder and holding his hands in front of the fire in an attempt to warm them up.

Tim took Danny's hands in his own. "Let me try," he said softly, rubbing his warm hands over Danny's cold ones. "What did you get everyone?" Tim asked as he continued warming Danny's hands.

"I got Stella this book she mentioned wanting to read a couple of months ago. I got Mac a new guitar strap; A trivia book for Hawkes; And some girly stuff for Lindsay."

"What about Flack?" Tim asked.

"I found this stupid frog thing that dances when you press its foot," Danny replied.

"Have you two ever gotten each other a serious present?" Tim chuckled, pressing his lips against the top of Danny's head.

"He started the stupid gift giving thing," Danny defended himself, "I'm just honouring the tradition."

Tim rolled his eyes and released Danny's hands. "There, you're all warm again," he whispered.

"Thanks," Danny whispered, lifting his head and pressing his lips against Tim's before leaning against Tim's shoulder once more.

"You wanna sit on the couch?" Tim asked, wrapping his arm around Danny.

Danny shook his head. "I'm comfortable now," he murmured. "Plus," he continued, "it's warmer here."

Tim smiled and leant his head against Danny's, enjoying the closeness and the warmth their bodies gave to each other.

x

This will be continued in a different fic


End file.
